El castigo
by Shin Black
Summary: Por primera vez el rikkai hubiera preferido que Sanada los cachetee. Akaya ha perdido algo y todos los regulares del rikkai deben buscarlo, pero al hacerlo quedan encerrados y serán videntes de una escena. SANADA x YUKIMURA.


**El castigo**

**Escuela Rikaidai fuzoku.**

**18:30 pm.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la escuela Rikkai. Al ser las 18:30, la mayoría de los tenistas se habían ido a sus casas a descansar, todos menos un par de chicos que casualmente eran los titulares de dicha institución. La pregunta era: ¿por qué se habían quedado después de clases?, y la respuesta parecía alegar a cualquier alternativa de respuesta, pero dada o no dada la ocasión, allí se encontraba Kirihara, Yanagi, Niou, Marui, Jackal y Yagyuu. Los seis regulares estaban, algunos agachados, y otros encima de unos bancos buscando al parecer un objeto que se había perdido.

–¿Estás seguro que lo dejaste aquí, Akaya? –preguntó Yanagi, ya cansado.

–Claro que si, estoy seguro que lo dejé acá –dijo el menor de los Rikkai con un extraño tic en el ojo–. Es muy raro que no se encuentre en el vestuario, si aquí lo puse.

–Pues no parece estar –musitó Niou y tomó una revista para empezar a ojearla.

­–¿De donde sacaste eso? –preguntó Yagyuu sacándole la revista y verificando que exactamente era una porno–. Quemaré esto mañana.

­–¿Por qué no hoy? ­–preguntó Marui tomando unos pasteles que encontró perdidos.

–Porque hoy tengo que patear a un come pasteles de cabello rosa –dijo sin ningún gesto significativo en su mirada mientras Bunta tragaba de su propia saliva.

–¿Te haz fijado allí? –preguntó Jackal señalando un armario.

–¡El armario! –Dijo con alegría Akaya–. Debe ser ahí.

–Pues entremos, no pienso quedarme aquí toda la vida –dijo Yanagi mientras abría la puerta y entraba, seguido por los demás titulares.

El lugar era muy pequeño, apenas y tenían espacio para entrar todos juntos, aunque Yanagi se maldecía por haber dicho "entremos" y no "entraré", pues ahora tenía a todo el equipo completo apretujándolo contra la pared, dado que al entrar todos de golpe le imposibilitó buscar espacio para reorganizarse. En ese momento en que era imposible moverse, Bunta vio en un costado una araña peluda que amenazaba con hacerle una bonita red para el cabello, lo que ocasionó que el muchacho gritara del horror.

–¡AAAAAAAH! –gritó empujando a Niou, éste a su vez hizo lo mismo con Jackal; Jackal golpeó a Yanagi el cual dio un paso atrás para empujar a Yagyuu, que como de costumbre se le cayó sus anteojos y en la desesperación tocó algo que no era precisamente sus gafas y pertenecía a Akaya, el chico, de la impresión cayó de espaldas partiendo la perilla de la puerta.

–¡Ya cálmate! La araña te tiene más miedo a ti que tú a ella –dijo Yagyuu tomando sus gafas.

–Pues no lo creo….esa cosa parece querer comerme…. ¡hay que espantarla! –dijo Bunta tratando de buscar algo que la espante.

–Si quieres espantarla muéstrale tu cara cuando te levantas –dijo Niou con una sonrisa.

–¿Para qué? Si con ver tus notas la pobrecita se muere –dijo Bunta.

–¡Oye! Yo soy inteligente –dijo de mala manera Niou, buscando pelea.

–Claro, en la clase de educación sexual.

–¡Ya, ya, basta chicos! –Puso orden Yanagi-. Mejor salgamos de aquí ¿les parece? ¡Abre la puerta, Akaya!

–Etto……–Kirihara levanta del piso la perilla–. Tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

–La mala –dijo Yanagi con una mirada atemorizante.

–La mala es que al empujarme, me caí sobre la perilla y la rompí –mostró dicho objeto.

–¿Y la buena? –preguntó Niou.

–La buena es que dado que este lugar es pequeño, tenemos poco oxígeno y moriremos rápido –dijo Akaya.

–¡Genial! –Musitó Bunta–. Y yo que no comí ese pastel que me miraba en la cafetería.

–Tal vez Sanada o Yukimura nos saquen de aquí –dijo Yanagi–. Sólo debemos esperar.

–¿Y qué se supone que haremos mientras? –preguntó Yagyuu.

–¡Una orgía! –exclamó Niou.

–¡Ni lo pienses! –gritaron casi al unísono los demás Rikkai.

–Ok, bueno –murmuró el muchacho de pelo blanco. Akaya intentaba saltar para ver si había alguien del otro lado de la ventana que pudiera ayudarlo, pero era imposible, no tenía la altura.

–_**Mmm….Sanada….**_

–¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó Yanagi.

–Se oyó como el capitán –dijo Akaya asomándose por la ventana que tenía la puerta-. No puedo llegar a verlo, ¿alguien me hace caballito?

–Yo lo haré –dijo Niou mientras carga a Akaya para que pueda ver por la ventana–. ¿Ves algo?

–Si, veo al capitán….

–¡Llámalo entonces! –dijo Yanagi, ya al borde del ataque de histeria.

–Es que….bueno, dudo que me vea…..además, no podría interrumpirlo –musitó avergonzado.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ves? –preguntó Yagyuu.

–Bueno, es que el buchou no está solo, Sanada fuku-buchou está con él –dijo muchísimo más avergonzado.

–¡Entonces llama a Sanada! –volvió a decir Yanagi.

–Es que Sanada está de espaldas mío…. ¡Oh dios! No quiero ver, pero no puedo cerrar los ojos –dijo bastante impresionado, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

–¿Qué demonios ves, Akaya? –preguntó Niou, un poco cansado porque el muchacho pesaba mucho.

–Pues Sanada fuku-buchou está encima de Yukimura Buchou y parece que se están besando.

–¿EEEEEH? –todos los que estaban en el armario enseguida se amotinaron en la ventana, pero sólo tres fueron los "privilegiados" para ver en vivo y en directo como Sanada desnudaba a Yukimura.

–¡Yo quiero ver! –dijo molesto Niou y se agachó un poco para verlo desde el ojo de la cerradura-. Es incómodo verlo así.

–Pues te jodes –dijo Bunta encima de Jackal mientras miraba la escena.

Del otro lado del armario, ósea en el vestuario mejor dicho, se encontraban Sanada y Yukimura. El primero besaba apasionadamente al segundo mientras trataba de desvestirlo con delicadeza, aunque no soportaba más el hecho de que Yukimura le decía que "No" cada vez que estaba apunto de hacerlo, normalmente lo dejaba duro y con las ganas, pero esta vez no.

–Sa-Sanada….-susurró Yukimura–. ¿Y si viene alguien?

–Diablos, son las 7 de la tarde, ninguno de los vagos esos que tenemos de titulares se iría a esa hora –dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta–. Déjame hacerlo.

–Mmm no sé Sanada….–dijo con malicia, bien sabía que eso hacía rabiar a Sanada.

­Yukimura….-susurró y volvió a besarlo tirándolo al puso, quitándole la camisa.

No se dieron cuenta cuando los tres chicos que lo miraban abrieron sus ojos grandes; nunca habían pensado que Yukimura y Sanada se acostarían en los vestuarios y mucho menos de esa forma tan bizarra como lo estaban haciendo. No se dieron cuenta cuando de repente los dos quedaron completamente desnudos y se podía resaltar la blanca piel de Yukimura en contraste con la bronceada y musculosa espalda de Sanada, quien apretó fuertemente el cuerpo del muchacho más joven contra él, devorándole el cuello con fascinación.

–No quiero ver esto –dijo Akaya y es bajado por Niou al piso.

–Pues yo si quiero verlo –dijo mientras prácticamente hacia a Kirihara agacharse para subírsele encima. Al hacerlo pudo observar lo grande que podía llegar a ser Sanada a comparación de Yukimura–. Ésto es mejor que una porno ¿alguien tiene un cigarro?

–Estamos en una escuela –dijo Bunta devorando un pastel que había encontrado misteriosamente en su bolsillo y que créanme, nadie querría saber que era lo que tenía.

–Por amor de dios –Renji, que nadie pensaba que iba a ser uno de los que quería presenciar tal espectáculo, abrió los ojos grandes cuando vio que Sanada separaba las piernas del chico de cabello azulado.

–Me pregunto que tan grande la tendrá el fuku-buchou –dijo perversamente Niou.

–Pues mira el rostro de Yukimura y lo sabrás –respondió Bunta.

Sanada se agachó un poco para besar la boca de Yukimura y empezar a tocarle todo el cuerpo como si le perteneciera. Lamió con su lengua el pecho y la mejilla del "hijo de dios". Se llevó los dedos a la boca y de inmediato los mojó con su saliva para luego bajarlos hacia la entrada de Yukimura, y mientras con una mano le levantaba las caderas, con la otra ingresaba los dedos en aquel estrecho pasadizo.

–¡Aaah! Sa-Sanada ¿me dolerá? –dijo en tono morboso.

–Pues espero que si, te haz portado mal –musitó Sanada con su voz autoritaria mientras el pálido chico acariciaba con sus blancas manos el pecho y brazos musculosos de su compañero.

–Eres tan sexy al desnudo –dijo mordiéndose los labios sensualmente–. Me gustaría algún día pintarte así.

–Pues pinta esta escena en tu mente –dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cara del muchacho, pasándola suavemente por el rostro para luego tomar fuertemente las caderas con ambas manos y entrar rápidamente al cuerpo.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó desgarradoramente, aunque se podía percibir el placer en aquella exclamación, o al menos los que no vieron eso podían saber que había ocurrido con solo oírlo.

Los movimientos empezaron de una manera veloz y arrolladora, como si estuvieran jugando tenis de una manera violenta. Niou abrió la boca y los ojos, casi se le caía la baba, y a Bunta se le escapó el pastel que estaba ingiriendo. Renji por su parte estaba tratando de calmarse, nunca creyó que sus amigos harían eso, y menos que él sería testigo de esa masacre.

–Por dios –susurró Niou–. Parece que se están matando.

–Me pregunto si así serán todas las veces que lo hicieron –dijo con pánico el muchacho de pelo rosa.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué? –preguntó Jackal.

–Pues, ahorita mismo Sanada le entra de manera bestial a Yukimura-buchou –dijo con una expresión poco entendible en su rostro, el muchacho de pelo blanquecino.

–¡AAaaaah…..aaaaaaaah dioooooooooss…..SANADA! –se oyó el grito de Yukimura y todos se sonrojaron.

Bunta ya no podía más, era demasiado para sus ojos y decidió que alguien le cambiara el puesto. Yagyuu no podía con la curiosidad, así que decidió enfrentarse él mismo con sus miedos y hacerle alegato a su nombre. Pero esta vez la cosa no fue así, y Yagyuu por primera vez entró en estado de shock total. Los movimientos de Sanada eran realmente excitantes, y los gritos de Yukimura, aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho moreno y rasgándole con sus uñas la piel de la espalda era suficientemente shokeante no sólo para él sino para el mundo.

–¡OOOOH DIOOOOOOS! –dijo rasgando su garganta al decirlo, el muchacho siendo penetrado.

Renji negó con su cabeza observando lo bien que se veía la escena, a pesar de que le parecía totalmente fuera de contexto, que no tenía significado, y que no lo hubiera calculado de ninguna forma, realmente aquello empezaba a agradarle y en cierto punto, hacía que el mismo se excitara al ver a sus compañeros hacerlo de aquella forma.

Niou se mordió el labio inferior y apretó fuertemente sus puños, sino estuviera allí mismo con sus compañeros ya se hubiera masturbado y hubiera grabado la escena de los dos "buchou" para verlo durante sus noches solitarias.

Yagyuu se había desmayado de la impresión y ahora Bunta volvió a su lugar de comienzo mientras Jackal miraba por la cerradura.

–¡Quiero ver! –dijo Akaya, que estaba bajo Niou.

–Pues te jodes, tú me cediste el lugar –dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco mordiéndose más el labio.

–Chicos, no quiero seguir viendo esto –dijo Jackal escuchando más fuerte los gemidos.

–Bueno, ten fe….algún día tienen que acabar ¿no?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Escuela Rikaidai fuzoku.**

**22:30 pm.**

Y ahí seguían, del otro lado del armario mirando como Yukimura y Sanada esta vez habían cambiado de posiciones, y estaba el menor arrodillado mientras el mayor le daba por detrás de una manera como los perros se reproducen. Renji quería pegarse un tiro hacía unas cuantas horas y lo hubiera hecho si tuviera un arma en las manos, pero dado que seguían encerrado y la mayoría intentaba pensar en otras cosas mientras se oían los ruidos de Yukimura y Sanada por todo el lugar.

–¡Aaaah, Sanada! –gimoteó gravemente y un ruido sordo como de dos cuerpos cayendo se escuchó, enseguida, Niou miró a sus compañeros.

–Chicos, creo que ya terminaron –dijo Niou con una perversa sonrisa.

–Gracias a dios –musitó Renji, que estaba abajo y el único que había resistido todo el sexo que el buchou y fuku-buchou habían tenido era Niou.

–Bien, ahora se están levantando y van a ir a asearse.

–¡Esperen! ¿Cómo hacemos para pedirles que nos saquen de aquí después de que supuestamente presenciamos estas escenas? –dijo Yagyuu.

–Tiene razón.

En ese momento la puerta, misteriosamente, se abrió y todos quedaron como postal al ver a Yukimura con unos bóxer y la chaqueta de Sanada encima, él capitán sonreía, pero Sanada se mantenía serio, con sus bóxer puestos. Los muchachos temieron por sus vidas en aquel momento.

–Pueden salir –dijo Yukimura–. Espero que les haya gustado su castigo.

–¿Castigo? –preguntó Akaya.

–Los vi por la ventana –dijo Yukimura señalando la misma, que estaba a unos metros de la puerta.

–¿Ósea que todo esto era un castigo? –respondió todo el equipo.

::::::::::: FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::

Sanada y Yukimura entraron al vestuario, venían discutiendo sobre el derecho o no de tener sexo llevando más de cinco meses de novios. Yukimura decía que sólo si se daba el momento y Sanada repetía que no lo haría en su casa porque era falta de respeto. En esos momentos Yukimura notó el pelo de Akaya asomándose por la ventana y al ver la perilla rota del armario se le ocurrió una idea.

–Mmm….Sanada….–musitó con picardía.

–¿Qué?

–Ya sé, hagámoslo aquí –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó Sanada. Yukimura se acercó y le susurró en el oído.

–Si quieres poseerme, hazlo ahora…..–sonrió malignamente.

::::::::: FIN DEL FLASH ::::::::::::::

–¿Usted sabía fuku buchou? -preguntó Akaya.

–No….me lo dijo cuando habíamos terminado –musitó avergonzado.

–Ahora si chicos, éste es su castigo por desobedecer las reglas y no irse a su casa cuando les indicamos….así que marcharse ahora –dijo Yukimura y estaba apunto de ir por su ropa cuando.

–La próxima vez, por favor, cachetéenos –dijo Renji de forma de súplica.

Yukimura sonrió, sabía que no lo haría, pero lo pensaría…..probablemente lo pensaría.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
